


Supernatural Sleeping Beauty Comic

by Aleandri



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chibis, Fanart, Fluff, Gen, Lucifer sucks, Protective!Gabriel, Sleeping Beauty Elements, angel gifts, baby!Castiel, fairytale level drama, manga/comic, the blobs are people in a crowd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5355092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleandri/pseuds/Aleandri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>***The word count is short because this is actually a comic/manga strip***</p>
<p>My first attempt at a manga/comic (please be gentle...). The angels of Heaven have gathered for the 'birthday' celebration of their newest fellow angel, Castiel. Three Archangels arrive to bestow gifts on the newest (and cutest) member of the Heavenly Host, but Lucifer crashes the party and curses baby Cas. Can the last Archangel's blessing save Castiel from a horrible fate?</p>
<p>(Seriously, though. It's just a super-short little comic strip. I had some free time....)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernatural Sleeping Beauty Comic

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it would be a fun little project to actually try and draw a manga for the supernatural fandom. This is my attempt at Sleeping Beauty. I worked hard on it, so I hope everyone gets at least a little chuckle out of it at some point.
> 
> Oh, and sharing of any of the images from this comic is welcome. Just please don't claim ownership. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!


End file.
